Repeating History: The American Revolution
by horseyfan
Summary: Greek and Roman demigods have never gotten along. But how greatly does this effect our past? Follow the events of the Revolution through the eyes of famous demigods. Historical fic, but you don't have to be a history buff to enjoy.
1. Introduction

Inspired by the fact the books say the Greek and Roman demigods were involved in every major clash is Western history, and that George Washington was a son of Athena. And basically the idea of democracy vs. an empire. Hmm…

Introduction 

Britain had become a powerful empire, slowly accumulating colonies and wealth until it had reached the peak of its power. Needless to say the heart of Western civilization had moved to Great Britain. It had seemed like the country was unstoppable, but of course the gods knew better. They had seen to many powers be crumbled to the ground. Nothing really lasted forever. Leave it to the immortals to figure that one out.

Already now the thirteen colonies in the new world had captured the gods' attention. There was a sense of adventure and a pride in the land. Opportunity was abundant. Already several demigods had been born to colonists. Indeed the colonies were part of Britain, and in many were anchored to their mother country. But that bond was about to be strained to the breaking point.

The French and Indian war fought on colonial soil where many men from the colonies fought and died. It was the colonial version of the Seven Years War, which the British were fighting in Europe. And these wars would put England into debt. Where does a mother country get her money? The colonies. Taxation.

That didn't sit well with colonists, who demanded representation in government. They said it was unfair to be taxed without being given a voice. Things would take a turn for the worse and eventually a war would break out, the clash of British Empire against the American Colonies. At first the colonies wanted a say in government, but then they would discover a greater ambition. Democracy. It was untried since ancient Greek times and proposed by Greek demigods. The war would become Roman demigods against Greek demigods, a common feud. Some of the most famous people in history and some of the most memorable events of the war were shaped by "mythology."

Can the Romans in England, with their professional army and proud history, defend their ideals of discipline and nobility? Or will the Greeks in the colonies, with their ingenuity and stubbornness, be able to revive the principle of democracy and prove that it can be successful? All that is certain is that this is going to be one heck of a war. And who knows? Maybe it will end in an eventual compromise with a democratic republic?

The chapters will be told from the POV of a historical figure from the Revolutionary age about a specific event in history. The narrator and event will be clearly labeled at the top of the chapter.

**Remember to review with advice, ideas, and opinions. **


	2. Moral Dilemma

**My apologies about the layout of the last chapter, I swear I had things in bold and italicized that were in regular font after it was posted. It was confusing and not at all how I intended it. Hopefully things work out better this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All historical figures in this FanFiction are real people but representations of them may be inaccurate. This is a work of fiction. Please note the author of this story respects any historical person she may mention in her work.**

_John Adams and The Boston Massacre_

The increase of taxes had the greatest effect on Massachusetts. The colony made it's money off of trade and shipbuilding. The more tariffs the harder this was to do. Naturally they spoke out against the injustice. But not only did they speak out, they _acted_ out. So British soldiers were sent to the colony. To protect the colonists from other threats, of course. The soldiers that came decided to make extra money by taking some odds and ends jobs. The colonists felt that their jobs were being stolen. They got angrier, and their anger would cause a huge effect on history.

It was a cold day in March, a crowd that had just come from the tavern saw a bunch of lobster backs on duty and began throwing snowballs and calling out various jeers. As more and more people gathered to join in the crowd quickly became a mob. Some of them were armed with clubs and other weapons. Some way or another the soldiers ended up firing into the crowd of people. In the end five people were killed, three immediately and two to die of there wounds later.

This is where John Adams plays a role. The demigod son of Themis, the goddess of justice and oath, had a difficult choice to make. The lawyer needed to decide if he was willing to defend the British soldiers in court. Given what he knew on the subject Adams could safely assume the deaths were unintentional. It was obvious who started the problem, and Preston, the officer in charge, assured him that he had never given the order to fire. The citizens of Boston would disagree. To them the soldiers were murderers, anyone who defended them was a traitor. How could such a crime be forgiven? The soldiers had invaded their homeland and killed their people.

As is often the case with demigods facing difficult decisions, Janus stopped by to... well honestly to add to the confusion. John Adams had not been expecting the visit by any means. Normally you would only expect to see a god when on a quest or visiting Olympus, something John Adams had never done considering Olympus was in England. He would get his chance to see it, but that wouldn't be for a while. So you can imagine his surprise when a god, a _Roman _god, met him right at his desk.

"Johnny!" his left face exclaimed "How are the wife and kids?" The question seemed to have been asked just to annoy him, but before he could reply Janus's right face spared him.

"Please don't bother with him. Listen to me. You want to defend those red coats, don't you? If not more innocent people will be hurt by this."

This is when Adams felt he had better reply, it would be pointless for the god to have a conversation with himself. And he had a few questions to ask before he made any answers himself. "What really happened? Everyone is saying the soldiers were not provoked but obviously that's not what the soldiers are saying. What's the truth?"

"Who do I look like, Apollo? All I know is those Brits didn't belong here in the first place, and just look at the mess they made now. They deserve punishment for the lives they took, plain and simple." Janus's left half said. Adams was surprised by the term Brits, because most colonists considered themselves British. If that was changing then things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

"Nonsense. It was a panicked reaction and a mistake any mortal could make. Do you really want to be responsible for an unjust punishment?" Janus's right side asked.

Unjust. That meant a lot to Adams. Janus passed a key he had been holding in his left hand to his right. The candlelight flickered. Sometimes you had to stand up for what you knew to be just, even when you face scorn from your fellow colonists. A whole lot of scorn, that might even ruin your practice and... maybe it was better not to think about it. John Adams was never the most popular man in the colonies, but you had to have respect for the way he was stubborn in his beliefs. One day soon the colonies would need leaders like that.

"How can we say we stand for liberty and not give everyone a proper defense when they need it? I'm going to do it. I willdefend them. We'll give that court Hades and we _will_ win the case."

Janus seemed to give a small smile and Adams remembered to turn away just in time as the god turned to his true form and disappeared. The result of the trials was encouraging. Nine regulars were charged and six of them with Preston included were acquitted and the other two charged with manslaughter. The case wasn't easy, but in the end there truly was justice.

**So there you have it. It was awfully short, wasn't it? Please offer any advice or opinions you might have.**


	3. Water, Water

I had the intent of switching from Colonial to British POV ever other chapter but I had trouble coming up with ideas so I'll do my Colonial chapters first and then go on to British ones. Fear not, my English friends your stories will be told! I also abandoned the idea of chronological order. This is all in the hope that updates will be more frequent.

_Mary Ludwig Hays (Molly Pitcher) and the Battle of Monmouth_

The Battle of Monmouth took place June 28th, 1778. It was the first test to see Steuben's training of the American soldiers in action. The beginning of the battle is noted by General Lee's attempt to retreat when the two armies first engaged. But when George Washington saw what was happening he was _furious_. And this was certainly not without good reason. He took control, ordered the army out of retreat and ultimately scored a victory for the Americans.

The day of the battle was hot and miserable. The sun shone harshly with no cloud cover to shelter the soldiers from the heat. As the war raged on and more and more soldiers were injured it became apparent the men needed water. It was common for the wives of the soldiers to help out with this kind of thing.

This is where Mary plays a role. She would become famous for her deeds in the battle, considered by her country to be a true heroine. But at first Mary was just like everyone else out there on the Freehold, New Jersey battlefield. Basically she was overheated and sweaty. It may not sound glorified, but since Mary had spent her childhood working on a farm, she knew all about hard work. And being a daughter of Poseidon working with water came naturally.

Mary honestly never thought she's be remembered when she was carrying water from the well to the injured. She knew that some demigods went down in history but it was always the lucky ones, and they were almost always male it seemed. She didn't mind it. Fame was overrated anyway. She was happy to help in her own small way.

She passed the pitcher of water to one man who was lying under a tree for shade. He looked young. He was small but sturdy looking, with blond hair drenched in sweat and brown eyes. Gratefully took a many large gulps. Mary joked with him, trying to keep his spirits up. He must have been in pain but he stayed confident. "Thank you, Molly Pitcher." Mary never appreciated the nickname, but had settled on taking it as an honorary title for her water-duty when the men insisted on calling her that.

As she trudged back to the well to get more water she thought about the position of her country. They had declared their independence but they still had to earn their freedom. And there was so much more to it if you could see beyond the mist. The Greek demigods here in America had been talking amongst themselves for a while. As a woman Mary wasn't invited to these get-togethers and there was no formal meeting place for demigods established in the states. It should have been done a long time ago; heroes had come over with the first explorers. But she guessed, correctly, that this would only happen, when and if, the gods ever came to the United States with the heart of Western Civilization. She tried to imagine America as a great power. It was a little ridiculous at the moment with the sounds of their struggle for recognition in the background.

As Mary headed back to the fighting she saw something that she couldn't quite believe. Her husband, John, fell wounded beside his cannon. She completely forgot everything else. She dropped the water she had fetched, the clear liquid seeping into the earth. She ran to him, suddenly unaware of the intense heat of the day. When she finally reached him she knelt down beside him.

"Mary?" he asked, breathing hard. Mary inspected his injury. Thank the gods it wasn't fatal but he would be out of action for a while.

"I'm here." She reassured him. She stole a look at the enemy who had hurt him an intense anger overcame her.

"I'm going to teach these redcoats a lesson they won't soon forget." The way she held herself was completely confident. Any fear that she would normally have in a situation like this dissolved. John didn't argue, he knew his wife. She would do what she thought was best. Children of the Big Three were known for that.

And Mary _did _teach them a lesson. She was very skilled with the cannon by the end of the day. She didn't even flinch at the attacks around her. And as she worked, this time with an impact on the war, she began to rethink her idea about America. Maybe it wasn't so crazy that Western Civilization would find a home here. The citizens here had a fierce pride and determination about them. And as she looked across the New Jersey countryside anything seemed possible. Just look at her, a woman at a cannon, defending this dream. _Successfully _defending this dream.

And the rest is history.

You know what would make my day? A review from you. I love hearing thoughts and advice, and you know yours is the best. My sister beta reads for me normally but she's not available at the moment so there will probably be more mistakes than usual.

And I'm not really sure why but the idea of Molly Pitcher as a daughter of Poseidon amused me, but maybe it's a personal thing. Let me know if it worked.


End file.
